Courteney Bathtub Oneshot
by sexccourteney
Summary: you are at a party and things go greaaatt lol


This was one of the best parties of your entire life. You were feeling slightly tipsy, dancing to Rich Girl, by Hall and Oates, and partying with Courteney Cox in her home. You didn't think things could get any better, but you had no idea what the rest of this night was going bring. You are just living in the moment and taking it all in while you can. You look over next to you and Courteney is opening another drink. The party had been going on for a while, so it had to have been her third or fourth one at least. Once you started glancing her way, you couldn't stop staring at her. She had the most adorable and sexy dance moves, her hips swaying back in forth, perfectly in time with the beat of the music. You started slowly moving closer to her. "Where'd you learn to dance like that?" You say, trying to sound as smooth as possible. She looks over at you, putting a hand on your shoulder, giggling, "I was born with these moves, girl." You can't help but let out a little laugh. God, was she cute when she was drunk. She continues dancing close up against you, rubbing her hip on yours, nudging you a little. You were slightly taller than her, just enough to see down her shirt, which was already very low cut. It was almost impossible not to stare at. "See something you like?" She winked, catching you. "Maybe a little. " You say, feeling very shy, but also wanting her to know you're feeling very strong vibes toward her. "Well," She moves closer to you, whispering, her breath tickling your ear. "If you really want to, meet me upstairs." She said in the sexiest tone you have ever heard in your life. You went over to the bar, downing a few extra shots before slowly making your way upstairs. As you are walking up, you hear a faint sound of water running. You slowly peek into the master bedroom and see Courteney's clothes on the floor in the middle of the room. Walking in further, you turn to the side and look into the bathroom. In plain sight is Courteney leaning against the edge of the bathtub, completely naked. "Care to join me?" she said in that completely sexy tone again. You couldn't help but let your jaw drop. Of course you wanted to join her. You only had the biggest crush on her. You start to pull your shirt off, but before you can even finish she comes up to you quickly pulling it off of you, breathing heavy. You could tell she was horny and so anxious to do this. You unhook your bra and she begins to unzip and pull down your pants, then throwing them into the bedroom. Immediately, her lips lock onto yours and you feel her tongue quickly slip into your mouth. You thought nothing could possibly feel more magical until you feel her hand slowly start to rub your pussy. That was a feeling like no other. Her touch was so much better than anything you had ever imagined before. You kissed her back, making sure she knew you were passionate too. She smiled through the kiss and slowly guided you toward the bathtub, which had just finished filling. Courteney uses one hand to pour in the bubbles for the bath, and holding your hand with the other. You couldn't help but stare at her. What a woman. You pull her hand up to your mouth and start giving her little hand kisses. She looks back and smiles at you. God was she beautiful. A perfect body, perfect smile, everything was perfect. "Hop in." She winked at you, guiding you into the bathtub. It was huge. Courteney hopped in right after you and put her hand on your leg. "Are you as horny as I am?" She asked in a soothing tone, slowly moving her hand further up your leg. You couldn't help but nod, you were so in awe of everything about her. You wanted this just as bad as she did. You let out a little moan as she had her hand up near your pussy again. "Does that feel good?" She rhetorically asked, slowly slipping her fingers into your tight opening. "Ahhh.." You let out a louder moan as she went slightly deeper. Everything felt so good and her lips locked with yours again, feeling even better. She was such an amazing kisser. As her kisses became more passionate she began fingering you. "Fuck, Court.." you couldn't help but breathe out those words. She had a satisfactory smile on her face as she began to finger you faster and faster, you already getting closer to a climax, moaning louder as each second went by. "You like that, darling?" She asked, but she already knew the answer by your breathing getting quicker by the second. Her lips met with yours again, which only began to turn you on even more. You grab her face, your moans escaping into her mouth as you begin to orgasm. Your lips releasing from hers and you give her hair a good pull before calming down. "Ohhh goddd" she moaned. You could tell that really turned her on. You were breathing heavy and felt her put her hand on your ass, pulling you closer to her in the water. "Fuck me." Courteney whispered into your ear, those words sending chills down your spine. You took a moment to look into her eyes, where all you could see was pure lust. "But I don't want you to just fuck me" she continued. "I like it dirty. And hard." God could she turn you on any more? It was a bit nerve wracking, considering this was the hottest woman you had ever known, plus the fact you are young and not as experienced. "Don't feel nervous, sweetie." she ran her hands through your hair. "Just fuck me" she whispered again, giggling. Something about her saying the word "fuck" was just the hottest thing in the world. You couldn't help but throw yourself onto her, beginning to suck on her neck, wanting to leave the marks of your love for her everywhere. "You're so hot." She whispered into your ear, pulling the air out of your face as you continue kissing and gently biting her neck. You couldn't help but feel an insane amount of butterflies in your stomach. You slowly begin moving down from her neck, kissing her collarbones, then slowly moving down to her nipples. "Ohh-" she moaned, biting her lip a little. That was such a huge turn on. You release and slowly begin to finger her. She began breathing deeper, the breaths turning into moans. You loved seeing her turned on, especially by you. You began fingering her harder and faster, trying to go as deep as your fingers would allow you. "She was biting her lip and moaning the word "fuck" louder as time went on. Before much more happened, you spotted a decently sized purple dildo on the shelf right next to the bathtub. She looks at the dildo and looks back at you, shooting you a smirk, licking her lips. You grab it and immediately plunge it under the water and slowly into her vagina. "Ohhh..Oh god" she begins to moan. You begin penetrating it harder and faster in and out of her. "Oh fuck!" she begins yelling louder. You take your free hand and give her hair a good tug. "Ohhh goooodddd!" her moans are only getting louder and turning you on even more. "Faster.." she breathes, pulling your face close to hers and gives you the hottest kisses you've ever experienced. It's so enjoyable having her tongue explore your mouth, and all of a sudden she's giving you lip bites that came out of nowhere, but we're so sexy. "Fuck, so close.." she manages to breathe out, this only turns you on to go even faster. "Oh, oh shit!" she screams. You had never seen anything hotter than Courteney Bass Cox having an orgasm. "That was amazing" she says, still breathing very heavy. She adjusts herself to be on your lap, wrapping one arm around you, and the other playing with you hair. "You're really good." she giggled, twirling your hair and giving you little nose kisses" You couldn't help but blush. "You were perfect" you said, smiling at her uncontrollably. She winked at you and bit her lip. "Wanna do it again?"


End file.
